Piękne wnętrza/scenariusz
Zła pogoda uniemożliwia Ognikom zdobycie nowych odznak. Fineasz i Ferb budują wielki bio-dom, aby im pomóc. Tymczasem Fretka wraz z Jeremiaszem udają się tam na randkę. Dziewczyna chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego chłopak ją lubi. Dundersztyc próbuje wykorzystać deszcz do przerwania meczu piłki nożnej, aby móc obejrzeć swój ulubiony serial. Scenariusz (Fineasz i Ferb w salonie bawią się zmniejszoną wersją ich samych z papieru na tle ich ogródka z drzewem, ponieważ na dworze pada intensywny deszcz.) Fineasz: Cześć Ferb! Co chciałbyś dzisiaj robić? (Papierowy Fineasz się przewraca.) Ups! W taką pogodę tylko chce się leżeć. Przynajmniej w suchym salonie. (Izabela puka do drzwi w salonie.) Proszę! (Dziewczęta z zastępu Ogników wchodzą do salonu.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robicie? (Izabela trząsa parasol by zleciała z niego woda.) Fineasz: Hejże, co się stało? Izabela: (Wzdycha, mówi ze smutkiem.) Miałyśmy zdobywać odznaki pustynnych wędrowców, ale pada deszcz. Fineasz: Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (W przedpokoju Linda szykuje się do wyjścia, a Fretka jej towarzyszy mówiąc o swoim stosunku z Jeremiaszem.) Fretka: Widzisz, wiem że Jeremiasz mnie lubi, ale widzisz nie wiem dlaczego. Kiedy dowiem się co najbardziej we mnie lubi, będę wiedziała żeby tego nie zmieniać. (Linda otwiera drzwi na dwór.) No bo co będzie gdy zmienię to co mu się we mnie podoba. Pewnie przestanie mnie lubić i zerwie znajomość. Linda: Może po prostu lubi cię słuchać Fretka: He?! Linda: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wchodzi do bazy przez ukryte w drzewie przejście i gdy ma zamiar wejść ze środka spływ na niego woda.) (W bazie) Major Monogram: (Do Carla) Problem w tym, że Agent P jest trochę… (Pepe wlatując do bazy poślizgnął się na krześle.) Ups! (Major Monogram i Carl śmieją się.) Wrzuć to na ekran! Carl: Tak jest, majorze! (Carl przyciska guzik i na ekranie pojawia się Nagrany Pepe ślizgający się na krześle. Monogram śmieje się.) Carl: Proszę spojrzeć, tak jest jeszcze zabawniej. (Pokazuje nagranie o tyłu.) Monogram: (śmieje się) Przestań! Dosyć! Dosyć! Ha! Ha! Moje policzki! O! Eh… dorośnij Carl! Do rzeczy! (Na ekranie ukazuje się nagranie miasta, gdy pada deszcz) Jak zapewne zauważyłaś ostatnio w Okręgu Trzech Stanów nic, tylko pada deszcz. Może mam fioła, ale to pewnie Dundersztyc! (Na ekranie pojawia się zdjęcie Dundersztyca) Dowiedz się co co knuje i powstrzymaj za wszelką cenę! No, może za rozsądną cenę, przecież nie wydamy całego budżetu na jeden plan, prawda? (Pepe odlatuje swoim poduszkowcem) Carl: Mam puścić jeszcze raz? Monogram: Przyniosę popcorn! (W ogródku) Izabela: Oooo! Szybcy jesteście! Fineasz: Nikt nie lubi pracować w deszczu. (Ekipa wchodzi do środka wielkiej kuli Fineasza i Ferba) Osuszmy się dziewczęta! To symulator prawie każdego rodzaju środowiska. (Nagle do kuli zostaje wsypany do kuli i powierzchnia jej zamienia się w pustynię) No jak, dajemy radę, czy nie? Izabela: (Podbiega do Fineasza i Ferba z podręcznikiem Zastępu Ogników.) Jesteście fantastyczni! (Zagląda do podręcznika.) Dobra! Według podręcznika Ogników wodę można znaleźć w kaktusach (Dziewczynka podbiega do kaktusa, rozpina suwak, a pod roślina znajduje się butla wody) To było trochę za łatwe! (Fretka otwiera drzwi Jeremiaszowi.) Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Co byś powiedziała na piknik? Wiesz, taki domowy! Fretka: Pycha! Jeremiasz: Przecież taki mały deszczyk nie może zniszczyć… (Para zauważa za oknem dzieło Finrasza o Ferba) Wow! Twoi bracia chyba nie próżnowali! Tam sobie urządźmy piknik! Fretka: Em…eeee! Przepraszam! (Odchodzi na stronę) Żądza wpadki woła, ale muszę wiedzieć dlaczego Jeremiasz mnie lubi. Muszę się oprzeć rządzę wpadki, nie zepsuje wspólnych chwil z chłopakiem. (Podchodzi do Jeremiasza) Ehm… piknik w tej w tej niebezpiecznej, nie sprawdzonej, podejrzanej i dziwacznej kuli? Pewnie? Ha, ha! (Ogniki i Fineasz z Ferbem idą przez pustynię) Izabela: Mamy więc wodę z kaktusa, widzieliśmy miraż i poznaliśmy różnicę miedzy udarem, a przegrzaniem. Wielkie dzięki Adyson! Adyson: (Dziewczynę niosą Ginger i Katie) Hej, salamandry przestały śpiewać. He, he! Izabela: Teraz musimy zebrać próbkę piasku, zmierzyć temperaturę, lub wydoić wielbłąda. (Obok nich wysuwa się sztuczny wielbłąd) Chłopaki! (Pepe podlatuje do Spółki zło Dundersztyca w swoim poduszkowcu, podlatuje do okna i wchodzi do środka) Dundersztyc: Ha, ha! (Ciągnie za wajchę otwierającą pułapkę) (Pepe ślizga się na krześle i z łatwością wpada do pułapki) Wow! Na drodze do pułapki zamontowałem kilka leserów, lep na muchy, spadające klatki i wirniki, a ty od tak poślizgnąłeś się na krześle i zmarnowałeś cały dzień harówki. (Z podłogi wysuwa się Pepe wielkiej tubie ze szkła) E… ale i tak będzie hit w wśród wszystkich wyciętych scen. He, he! Bo pewnie to będzie jedna jedyna, tak. Ta… chyba muszę sobie zrobić wakacje. Tak czy siak, mam cię! No śmiało, spróbuj się z niej wydostać! Ha! Ha! (Pepe ślizga się na ścianach tuby) Ha ha! To smar! No! Skoro już rozsiadłeś się wygodnie, przedstawię ci mój wspaniały Deszczo-Inator! Przy jego pomocy nawadniam chmury tysiącami litrów wody, dzięki czemu w Okręgu Trzech Stanów ciągle pada deszcz. (Śmieje się złowrogo) Dziwne, ze jeszcze nikt się nie zorientował, …przecież go widać! (Ogniki pokonały trasę na pustyni i na końcu Izabela wnika flagę w ziemię) Izabela: Ha! Przeszłyśmy całą pustynię! Ej Fineasz, pomoglibyście nam zdobyć odznaki przewodnika po dżungli? Fineasz: Ależ to żaden problem! Ferb! (Ferb ciągnie z wajchę) (W tym samym czasie, gdzieś na pustyni Jeremiasz i Fretka rozstawili piknik) Jeremiasz: Cóż, wolę upał, niż deszcz. (Fretka wachluje się, ponieważ zdycha z gorąca) Jest ci za ciepło? Fretka: Co? Wcale, a wcale! (Jeremiasz je kanapkę) Przecież mówiłaś, że to lubisz we mnie najbardziej,… że się… nie przegrzewam! Jeremiasz: Mh… nie! Najbardziej podoba mi się to, że… (Nagle krajobraz pustynny zamienia się w las deszczowy) Fretka: Ow! Jeremiasz: Wow! Coś niesamowitego! Fretka: Ehm…eee! Co przed chwilą mówiłaś? Jermiasz: Że to coś niesamowitego! Fretka: Jeszcze wcześniej!? Jeremiasz: Eh… chyba… wow! Fretka: Ehrrr! Przepraszam! (Fretka odchodzi na stronę) Jeremiasz: Pewnie! (Jeremiasz zauważa rzeczkę obok siebie i wpada na pomysł) Mh? (Gdzieś indziej, gdzie rzeczkę jeszcze nie dopłynęła, Ogniki badają rożne organizmy pod lupą) Adyson: Hej, chyba odkryłam nowy gatunek… (Rzeka zabiera ze sobą Adyson i ona zaczyna mówić przez wodę) (Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela płyną na kłodzie by uratować Adyson) Izabela: Hej Adyson, łap linę! (Izabela rzuca linę koleżance) Odznaka ratownika! Premia! Jeremiasz: Fretka' Fretka: (Pojawia się za krzakami) Tak! Jeremiasz: Patrz na to! Zrobiłem tratwę z parasola! Może się razem przepłyniemy? Fretka: (Na stronie) Wpadka?! Randka?! Wpadka?! Randka?! Wpadka?! Randka?! Mhhuu… idę! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Pewnie się zastanawiasz, dlaczego wywołałem ten deszcz? Widzisz, na jednej z domowych wyprzedaży znalazłem duży telewizor z lat 80-tych. (Zdejmuje płachtę z telewizora) po włączeniu odkryłem, że zaciął się na hiszpańskim kanale. Lecą na nim teleturnieje i meksykańskie opery mydlane. (Ustawia fotel przed telewizorem obok pułapki Pepe) Jedna z nich naprawdę mi się spodobała. "El matador de amor"! Krzyżują się w nim losy trojga zakochanych bohaterów. Genialne! Tak, czy owak! W najnowszym odcinku (Pepe zauważa wodę spływającą z rynny) Esmeralda ma się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Juan tak bardzo ją kocha. Przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że tak będzie, ale sygnał zagłusza kanał z meczem piłki nożnej. Nie cierpię jej! Ten sport nie ma sensu! (Dundersztyc przygotowuje popcorn w mikrofalówce) Zegar odmierza czas, zamiast odliczać, No nie kumam! (Idzie z popcornem na fotel) Tak przy pomocy Deszczo-Inatora, pozbyłem się meczu. He! He! (Widać mecz, który przerywa nagle zgromadzenie chmur, powodujące deszcz) Kibice: Boooh! Dundersztyc: A teraz dalszy ciąg naszego, kochanego programu! (Włącza telewizor) Mężczyzna w reklamie: La Esponja Milagroso! Dundersztyc: Serial zacznie się za 10 minut. Ty jesteś w pułapce, a Deszczo-Inator działa i nic i nikt mi ne przeszkodzi. (Pepe przesuwa tubę do rynny) Ej, nie hałasuj tam tak! (Woda wlewa się do pułapki Pepe, by dziobak mógł uciec) Masz szczęście, że kupiłem przezroczystą rurę, więc też możesz pooglądać! (Jeremiasz i Fretka płyną parasolu po rzeczce) Jeremiasz: Ni wiesz, miałem wrażenie, że twoje włosy dosłownie przyciągają nietoperze! Fretka: I to we mnie lubisz?! Jeremiasz: To ciekawe, ale co innego lubię w tobie najbardziej. Fretka: Czyli? Jeremiasz: Cóż, pozwól, że zaśpiewam! (Piosenka Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię) Jeremiasz: Mężczyźni tracą głowy wciąż z powodu kobiet. I jeśli wiedzieć chcesz chętnie ci opowiem. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Naukowcy miłość seriom badań poddawali. Poeci i filozofowie o niej rozprawiali. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Co w tobie lubię dziś mnie pytasz. A to żadna tajemnica. Zaraz wszystko wyznam szczerze. Z moich uczuć ci się zwierzę... Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię... Fretka: To co mówiłeś? Jeremiasz: Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Ty nadal nie rozumiesz. Lecz nie przejmuj się tym w sumie. Bo powtórzę to raz jeszcze. Lecz tym razem z wielkim sercem.,, Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię... Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię... Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię. Jeremiasz: Wciągnij nogi! Cześć gady! (Jeremiasz i Fretka mijają wodospad i unoszą się w parasolu w górę) Ooo, teraz będzie zabawnie. Fretka: Zabawnie, żartujesz?! (Ogniki teraz przeszły cały las deszczowy i na końcu trasy znowu Izabela wbija flagę Ogników) Izabela: Odznaka przewodnika zdobyta! A co byście powiedzieli na wspinaczkę?! (Ferb kręci korbą i na środku kuli Fineasza i Ferba pojawia się ogromna góra) Fineasz: (Wskakuje na kamień) Oto góra Ferbius! (Po zboczu góry spada mały kamyk i uderza w głowę Adyson) Ferb: Wybacz Adyson. Adyson: Salamandry znów śpiewają. Izabela: Kto chce zdobyć odznakę medyka?! (Jeremiasz i Fretka ukarają na górę) Fretka: Uwaga! Jeremiasz: Hehehe! (Robi orzełka w śniegu) Ej Fretka, zrobiłem orzełka! Fretka: Cała przemokłam i przemarzłam! Jeremiasz: A… nie jest tak źle, przecież jesteśmy razem. Fretka: No… tak. (W tym samym czasie Ogniki wspinają się po górze) Adyson: Woje! (Adyson ślizga się na kamieniu, który następnie spada w dół) Ups! Jeremiasz: I właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę co najbardziej w tobie lubię. Fretka: Co?! Co?! Jeremiasz: Co to z dźwięk? (Obok pary upada głaz) Fretka: On mógł nas zmiażdżyć! Mam dość! Przyłapię ich i tyle! (Dziewczyna wybiera się do braci wspinając się w górę) Jeremiasz: Fretka zaczekaj! (Podnosi głaz.) To tylko zwykły styropian! (Ogniki wspięły się na górę.) Izabela: Świetnie moje drogie! (Ogniki ustawiają się w pozycji wojskowej trzymając pięść na sercu.) Zdobyłyśmy odznaki Alpinistek. (Obok dziewczyn czekają Fineasz i Ferb przy paralotniach.) Fineasz: Gratuluje dziewczyny! A co powiecie na odznaki awiatorek? (Wszyscy zeskakują na paralotniach z góry.) Wszyscy: Woohoo! Fineasz: Wow! (Fretka wzięła się na szczyt.) Fretka: Gh… ej wracajcie mi tu! Poskarżę na was mamie, chodźmy to była ostatnia… (Pod Fretka skala się załamuje i dziewczyna łapie się krawędzi góry, by nie spaść w dół.) Aaaaa! Yuyuyu! (U Dundersztyca) Narrator: El Matador De Amor. Dundersztyc: Zaczyna się! Zaczyna się! No Pepe Panie dziobaku, teraz ciii…! (Przykłada palec do buzi) Nie chcę przegapić żadnego słowa. (W telewizji) Esmeralda: Oh, Juan! Juan: Por lo Tanto su manada gemela, ha sido en Venenado... (Z powrotem u Fretki i Jeremiasza) Fretka: Aaaa! Na pomoc! Jeremiasz: Trzymaj się Fretka, zaraz będę! (Jeremiasz używa parasola jako spadochronu i ratuje Fretkę.) Fretka: Mmmm! Jeremiasz: Mam cię, nic się nie bój! (Jeremiasz i Fretka lecąc parasolem, wyląduje z kuli i rozbijają się przed domem.) Fretka i Jeremiasz: Whooo! (Śmieją się.) Jeremiasz: A! Uwielbiam ten parasol! (słychać klakson) (Linda przejeżdża samochodem obok Jeremiasza i Fretka.) Linad: Cześć dzieci! Jeremiasz: Słuchaj Fretka, wtedy próbowałem ci powiedzieć… wiesz… bo ja najbardziej w tobie lubię… Fretka: Stój! Ani słowa! Za chwilę wracam! (Biegnie do mamy, która wypakowuje pudła z bagażnika.) Mamo! Mamo! Ogródek! Wielka kula! (U Dundersztyca Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki) Dundersztyc: Podszedł do niej, (Pepe zaczepia swój harpun z liną o przelatujący samolot.) Chwyci ją w ramiona, otwiera usta… (Pepe owija linę z harpunu o Deszczo-Inator.) zrobił taką mnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć magiczne słowa. (Upada mu popcorn.) Powiedz jej, Juan! Powiedz, jak bardzo ją kochasz! (W telewizji) Juan: La razón para que té amo es, es… es… (Powód, dla którego cię kocham, to, to... to...) (Samolot zabiera ze sobą Deszczo-Inator i przestaje padać deszcz, przez co Z powrotem odbywa się emisja piłki nożnej) Narrator: ¡Ahi van la Pelota! ''(''Tam idzie piłka!) Dundersztyc: Co? Nie…! (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: Tu jest! Zobacz! Mamo! No chodź, chodź, chodź! (Deszczo-Inator odbija w dal kule Fineasz i Ferba jak w golfie) Dzieci: Cześć Fretka! Linda: Mh…? Muszę wreszcie naprawić klamkę w tej furtce. (Spogląda na ogródek) Aa? Aaa? (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Jak to możliwe?! Wszystko zrobiłem jak trzeba! Włączyłem Deszczo-Inator i złapałem cię do tej… co jest? (Zauważa jak Pepe się ulatnia w swoim poduszkowcu) Mal digale, Pepè Señor Dziobakos! (Parodia słowa: A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku!) Rachunek za wodę będzie mnie kosztował fortunę! (W ogródku) Linda: No i wiesz co Jeremiasz lubi w tobie najbardziej? Fretka: Jeremiasz! (Szybko ucieka do chłopaka) Zatem chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć. Więc dlaczego mnie lubisz? Jeremiasz ': Fretka, lubię cię dlatego, że... (''Rozmowę przerywa tak jak u Dundersztyca mecz piłki nożnej) '''Komentator: ¡Viene, le pega! ¡GOAL! ''(''Przychodzi, uderza! GOL!) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3